kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Akisame Kōetsuji/Personality
'Personality' Despite having a very kind and understanding appearance, Akisame is noted to be the most strict of all the teachers at Ryozanpaku. Because of the grueling training Akisame forces on Kenichi, in the manga Kenichi often runs home to him in times of problems screaming "DORAEMON!" (coincidentally while Akisame is eating dorayaki) in a parody of the recurring gag from the manga of the same name. According to Kenichi, he is capable of unspeakable brutality. His training often involves the usage of various machines that grabs Kenichi's arms and legs and often pulverizes him to nothing, which often leaves Kenichi in a exhausted mess, which is often a running gag as Kenichi often tries to run away whenever he sees his crazy training machines. While normally a composed and collected individual, at times he has shown anger, such as he did after learning about Ogata's treatment of his disciple. According to Ma Kensei, whenever Akisame says "Eh, I don't want to", his stubborness becomes unrivaled to the point where no amount of compensation can change his mind, and according to a flashback, Akisame refused all manners of payment for a statue he crafted offered by a rich country leader (much to Miu's distress) and even sent the assassins and professional thieves hired to steal the statue back beaten up and sent back with an "Eh, I don't want to" note. Despite all this Akisame is normally the most rational person in Ryozanpaku, but besides this super rational side, Akisame has also shown that he is no stranger to anger. After finding out what happened to Shigure during the Yami's plan to begin the Eternal Setting Sun, he stated that she acted selfish and reckless, but then he smashed his workplace and angrily stated to the other masters that even though they won't kill the Yami members they will make them wish that where dead for what they've done. Kōetsuji believes that masters should not interfere with their disciples' battles, and often has to convince Sakaki '''not to pulverize those who beat up Kenichi. However, like all the other masters at the dojo, he worries about Kenichi as well. He later believes that Kenichi will climb the ladder of a true martial artist and has on some occasion's praised his disciple whenever he impresses him, such as how Kenichi saved the congress woman from her death in the fight against Alexander Gaidar. He also shown that he believe that there should be a relationship built on trust between the master and the disciple and was shown to scron the ways of Yami in raising their discipls and leading them into darkness and stated in his first battle with Alexander Gaidar that staining the soul of children with darkness is something that he will never forgive. He seems to hold some kind of grudge against [http://kenichi.wikia.com/wiki/Takeda '''Takeda]'s master James Shiba as seen when James often insults Akisame's mustache. This grudge held to the point of a rivalry of some sorts as the two actually bet their mustache's to be shaved should the losers disciple lose the match. Though Akisame choose to let Shiba go, after seeing Shiba only shave a small amount off, he became enraged and ordered Shigure to "shave all the hair off his body". The one thing Akisame cannot stand is green peppers, as he reacts with an expression of distaste when Kensei threatened to cook only green peppers and beef, and picks out green pepper after green pepper out of Kensei's Qing Jiao Rou, depositing them in Apachai's bowl. He also has a habit of scratching his mustache after he lies. He has no trouble using his friends as guinea pigs to come up with new techniques.